Discovering a New Home (used to be: Killers Can Love, Too)
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: Jeff has never known anything other then Killing, Breathing, and... well... Killing. But now, people are beginning to show up at his house, inviting him to join the family. What the Hell! Jeff is going to discover that life isn't only about murder and breathing, but about Family, Friends... and maybe even a little bit of love. M for Gore. Comedy, Angst, Romance. I know,
1. Empty Minds

I have become obsessed with Jeff… And I wuv him…. So this is a dark and twisting story of a kind of love that really shouldn't exist… but it does… and don't worry, I'm not going to cut my face and go on killing sprees in a white hoodie…. Or should I? Lol JK. Don't worry; I am also going to do a CreepyPasta comedy. XD Okay, hope you like this. I was shocked that there weren't many CreepyPasta stories…. Anywhore, enjoy.

XxXxXxXx

It's a dark place, in my mind. I mean, it's kind of empty… It doesn't do much… But when it is dark, and my Friend is in my hand, the bloodstains all over my white hoodie, my face cut into the everlasting grin, I feel… Joy.

A joy that can't be described with human words. And then it isn't dark anymore. It's red, bright red. And it isn't empty. It's full of voices telling me what to do, where to cut the veins that hold the precious life of innocent people.

That's what I do.

But when the sky is bright, and I sit alone in my house in the cornfield, the smell of death in the air, the steady drip of a leaky faucet sounding through the house, and the curtains pulled tightly to black out any light from reaching my twisted nature. It's….

A Dark Place…. My mind…

Its… kind of empty…

But that's okay. I just sit in the corner.

And wait

And that's how I lived for a long time. Sometimes, I would hear the stories… When I am out at night. I hear the stories and rumors of my existence… they all think it is a joke…

But it's always refreshing to show them how wrong they are.

Silly people. They put their trust in faulty things…

Like flimsy locks that can be broken by a jab with my Friend, or kicked open, or picked.

Like unreliable Security Burglar Alarms, that can be disabled in a moment, or can be faulty or have weak points…

I think of them as challenges… But they are just getting too easy.

No matter...

And then, creeping down the hallways on skilled feet, my hood pulled up over my head. Not as if I am hiding, attempting to not be seen. I don't care about that. Anyone who sees me does not live to tell the tale. And I love it. Sometimes, I kill when they are sleeping, and know that they will never see the light again. Sometimes, I toy with them, testing their false security, laughing at their false accusations, or their attempts at denial. Sometimes, I wake them up, just to let them see my face, just to whisper my name, or attempt to cry for help.

But it all ends the same way; my Friend takes good care of them, ending their life as soon as possible.

Slicing the skin, the tender flesh that attempts to protect the life that bubbles in their veins.

And after every life, my hands stained red, I feel the joy. That feeling, that rush, that high.

I know I am crazy.

I have known that for a very long time.

And I Like it.

But those times, sitting in the corner… When I am not on my rush, when I am sitting, waiting for the dark to consume the world once more….

It's a dark place, in my mind…. It's….. Kind of empty…

XxXxXxXx

Okay, there we go. That was just a little taste, for my Jeff the Killer story… Tell me what you think. I feel like writing is a healthy way to express my inner darkness. .. ANYWHORE, if you review, you give me a hug without the awkward body contact. So, PLEASE do so.

I do not own Jeff (sobs) or any of the CreepyPasta characters… I do however own the OC you will meet…

Tata for now! ~


	2. The Mail

HEY GUYS OH MY GOD YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM FOR NEVER UPDATING! I don't even have an excuse! I have just been lazy! So feel free to stab me a bit, or just make me go to Sleep, whatever you want to do. Remember, if you really loved me, you would review. Reviews are like hugs without the awkward bodily contact. And here is the thing; I am introducing BEN in this chapter. And NO, this is not a yaoi about BEN and Jeff. This is just something to get me going on with the plot. You will all see how this will all tie together.

Oh and for my WONDERFUL friend, you know who you are, you beautiful person of whom I have not talked to in forever, , everything is okay. My computer was worked up and weird things were happening for about a week, then it stopped. Phew, and BEN used to be my favorite, too! He just lost himself a fan girl, MmmmHmmm!

So, without further ado, here is chapter two of: Killers Can Love, Too.

XXxXxXxX

It was getting dark outside. But I didn't want to leave my house today. I was a bit scared today.

I kept to myself. Nobody knew the location of my home. And when I left, it was always Head down, Hoodie up, and pure silence, and it was always in the dead of the night.

But there was a package today.

It was sitting on the step, small and in a brown box. But I knew what it meant when I saw it. Someone knew I was here. I was worried. How? How could they have found me?

I stayed in the corner for the rest of the day. I put the couch up against the doors. If they know about this house, then the world goes to waste. I am ruined. They will find me and put me away for sure. That's when Other Jeff came to talk to me.

Other Jeff is my best friend, other than my Shiny Friend. I see him in the mirrors, and he always talks to me. Today, I held up my mirror and saw him there.

"_Why are you so worried, Friend?" _He asked me, smiling at me as always. I shook my head. "I think they found me…" I whimpered. Other Jeff shook his head.

"But don't you know that you are always supposed to smile? Isn't that why you gave yourself the special smile you always see?"

I knew about my Special Smile. I had cut it, nice and deep, so it would never go away. But today, I didn't smile.

Other Jeff looked at me with his wide eyes. "You know what that means then…" He said expectantly. I grinned and began to laugh. "That means we have to make a new one~" I said in a wobbly voice. I took my knife, and cut through the flesh on my cheeks and mouth, re opening barely healed scars, feeling the blinding hot pain that I loved, the warmth of the blood running down my chin.

For a while, it was nice, having a smile again. Other Jeff praised me, and then he went away, leaving only my reflection in the smooth glass of the only mirror I owned. But right now, I felt like Pother Jeff. He was always smiling, and laughing, and telling me how to hurt people, and why hurting people were fun. He was always reminding me why I am who I am. And he was always very kind to me.

But after about an hour, and the sun had dropped to the horizon, the package was still there. And the joy my new smile had brought was slowly fading away.

Curiosity was beginning to take away from the fear I felt. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to see what the package was, but I didn't like it, because it brought back the memories.

Packages were fun. The always held surprises. Bu the best package I had ever gotten was a new PlayStation to play with Li-

No.

No.

No.

I almost said it, didn't I? Almost said the name? That name. It hurt when I said it. And it wasn't the good kind of hurt. It made me stay in my house for days until I forgot. But forgetting was a hard thing to do….

Where was I?

The package. We don't need the name to get the package.

I stood up on wobbly legs, sore from being hunched in the corner all day. I wanted to see that package now. What did it hold? And who would someone leave me a package? I was most confused of how it got there. I sat by the window all morning long and saw not one person. And then it was there. The package, sitting neatly on the porch.

I stumbled down the hall and toward the stairs. It was dark, the hall. It always was…. I used the walls to navigate, sliding my hand across the cracked surface of the old wallpaper. The stairs. I made my ways to the stairs, griping the handle firmly before taking cautious steps down the stairs. It was dark. And it was cold…. My fingers wrapped tight on the rain until I knew I had made sure ground. Then I made my way to the door.

I pulled on the old, dusty doorknob and the door swung open with a creak. I glanced down at the package.

It was dim outside, not dark. Not light. But dim. And the package was still placed on the porch, neatly in front of the door. I scooped it up, under my arm, and slammed the door, locking it, before making my way back to my room.

I sat in front of the package, looking down at it, but not opening it. It wasn't regular; it was just a brown box, with no stamps, or return address, or, even my address. It was just a box wrapped in packing tape.

I wasn't sure whether to open it or just never touch it again. I didn't want to, but I did. I was so confused. I held my head. Why were there confusing things? And why do they have to be so confusing! It's like when you put two mirrors together, and they go forever. Where was I?

The package. Confusion. Mirrors.

I don't like to think. I normally just let Other Jeff in my Brain do the thinking for me. He normally knows what's right. But he was being quiet. He wasn't telling me to do right now…

I decided to open it.

I took my knife and made a small slit down the middle, cutting away the tape and exposing the front of the box. I slowly opened it.

Inside, nestled in bubble wrap was a small, grey, game cartridge.

Written on the front of it in black, permanent marker was one word.

"MAJORIA"

XXxXxXxX

Okay! Whoo hoo! Finally I got this chapter up! This is so awesome! And I left a cliffhanger! For those of you who have no clue who Jeff or BEN is, I strongly advise that you go to the Creepy Pasta wiki and look that shit up. I ALSO plan on writing a story about BEN and Link, all from Link's point of view. So yeah, expect that soon… and oh, expect a Creepy Pasta comedy soon, I have one that is on the beginning of being written, so yeah….

Alright, I will try to update frequently.

So, Tootles~


	3. BEN

... You are mad, aren't you? I am horrible with updates, but when I do, it is worthwhile. Rather then making a long apology, I am just going to skip to the story, which I think is what you really want... Right?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Majora."  
I repeated the word. Again and again. What did it mean? What was a Majora?  
It was something unknown, and that worried me even more. But yet, it sounded vaguely familiar... Like something from a past life, like something that you knew a long time ago, then forgot, but the little imprint of the memory is still in my brain...  
"Majora."  
I was unsure of what it was. It looked familiar, like something I once owned, something I once understood, but now, with time, those memories and understandings have rotted away into a pulp of confused words, shapes, and colors.  
"Majora."  
It was kind of scary. The whole deal. The whole, strange thing, from a strange box, from a strange place, with a strange means of transportation. It made no sence. I didn't trust it. It was back in the box, slid neatly under my desk (of which was never used) in the corner. Ready to collect dust and be forgotten. That's what I wanted. To forget this whole thing, the whole fiasco. Clearly, it was a mistake. A kid, ditching and old package in front of an abandoned house. It made sence. Right?  
Right?  
But the truth was that too little made sence now. Things were starting to build up. The hours spent, hiding from the sun's glare. The package. The memories...  
"Majora."  
I couldn't lie. This was out of the ordinary... But what wasn't? Everything about me was out of the ordinary. Then it hit me, what had bothered me the most about this.  
Routine  
It broke the little routine I had. I was in a daze, before, skimming from day to day, night to night, never thinking much, acting on instinct. But this package broke that little routine I had. It brought memories and thought and change and...  
Was it a bad thing? Should I be breaking from the routine? Should I be indulging in the change that has been given to me?  
No.  
No I shouldn't.  
Because one little change, changes everything. Little changes before changed everything.  
Like switching neighborhoods.  
I was content where I was. I was content enough to go on. But the package, the cartridge, it had too many unanswered questions. Like a hornet, buzzing inside my brain. It couldn't be forgotten, couldn't be droned out, and every once in a while, it stung.  
I glanced outside. The sun was setting. But I didn't feel well enough to go out tonight. Maybe I should just stay here for a while...  
There will always be tomorrow.  
XXXXXXX

I stayed hunched. In the corner of the room I owned, the smell of death still lingering in the air, the panels of my window being shadowed across the floor by the moonlight.  
I kept staring at the box.  
I couldn't stop. I couldn't help but wonder the Same questions over and over again. 'What is it?'  
'How did It get here?'  
'What does it mean?'  
'What do I have to do with this?'

I decided to let it all go. Whatever it was it was a random act. A bit unsettling, but meant no harm... I stayed huddled in my corner, the moon shining bright. I was kind if in a daze for a while. Not really concious of the world,lost in my thoughts.

The moon was really bright...  
Really REALLY bright...  
I looked up and saw that that light wasn't the moon! Something was shining. Glimmering... Something underneath my desk!  
I scrambled to my feet, drawing my knife out steadily.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I give the fuck up! It takes way to long for you to turn on ANY form of electricity here." I heard a voice drawl. My eye twitched and I immediately took a defensive stance. I knew it was only some time before someone would find me.  
"How can you NOT have WiFi?! How do you SURVIVE here?!" The voice said again.

"Whoever the hell you are, get out of my house, and never come back. Or you will never leave!" I threatened, my voice dark.

The other person just laughed, and the light coming from the box under my desk glowed brighter then ever. Then...something... Someone, crawled out from the cardboard and landed on my floor with an OOF.

"WHY the hell was I crammed under your desk, idiot!? Jesus, you are wierd." It said.

The person stood up and dusted off the front of their green shirt. It was a little kid?! Wait... No... It was a guy about my age, 17. Except he was just really short. He had this funny looking hat... He seemed vagley familiar...

Memories of a past life came rushing back,just for a second,

"Wait a minute... Your that Zelda guy, aren't you?!" I said, dumbfounded. I remember, a few of my friends used to play the game... Legend of Zelda. I blinked. The tiny sarcastic part in me was laughing, saying 'well, if they knew you were talking to this guy,they would flip a shit!"

Zelda-guy facepalmed. "My name isn't freaking Zelda! Or Link for that matter, dipshit! Jesus, you made the wrong name of the wrong guy! That's TWO TIMES THE FAIL."  
I blinked. "Well, what am I supposed to call you?" I said, annoyed.  
That's when he looked up, and I saw his eyes.

Pitch black, save for a red, glowing pupil in each eye. He grinned slowly. "The name's BEN... BEN Drowned.." He said, holding his hand for a handshake. However, I did not except. He dropped his hand back down to his side awkwardly.  
"anyways... Yeah... This is going to sound wierd. But, Jeffery, I need you to-"  
My blood went cold. "No." I said cutting him off, my voice dropping an octave. "That is not my name."

He rolled his abnormal eyes. "Yes, I know it is, Jeffer-"

"If you say that name one more time in my presence, I will have no choice but to kill you." I said, my mind urging me to stab this random guy and end his life.

To my surprise, he laughed. "It's almost adorable that you think you could over power me. It is physically impossible." He said,snickering.

I growled. "Do you really want to test my power."

He grinned. "My power is over 9000." He said smugly. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
"9000 what?" I said suspiciously.  
He shrugged. "Just... 9000 in general."  
"Anyways, Jeffery, we have to-"  
"You just don't understand, do you, BEN." I said darkly. I wasn't Jeffery anymore. I haven't been Jeffery in a long time. It was Jeff. Jeff the Killer. Nothing else.  
BEN rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Mr. Jeffer-"  
He was cut off by my knife being stabbed into his stomach.  
"How many warnings did you need, ." I hissed. But, to my surprise, he didn't budge. He didn't even flinch. In fact, he sighted, as if annoyed.  
"I wanted to try and do this the easy way, but that is clearly not going to happen." He groaned. I drew back my knife and slowly backed away.  
"You aren't... But I..." I was so confused. What the hell!?  
BEN rolled his eyes."Oh, so you haven't figured it out? Ooh, Jeffery, Big Shocker: I'm not human! What gave it away, the fact that I just came from a game cartridge, my eyes, or maybe because I don't take damage?" He said mockingly, advancing towards me the whole time.

I scrambled back into the corner. What the hell was this? An illusion?!  
"You stay away from me!" I growled, holding my knife out at him. He just sighed and continued to advance. "Listen kid, you need to-"  
"Who are you calling 'kid'?" I blurted, annoyed. "You look about the same age as me!"  
He rolled his strange eyes. "I have been around a lot longer then it seems I have."  
I nodded, but kept my stance, knife held out.  
"Listen-... Well, if I can call you Jeffery, what can I call you?" BEN said, annoyed.  
"Jeff."  
"Jeff? Seriously? What's the difference between Jeff and Jeffery?!"  
"... One is a 15 year old boy, and the other is a murderer." I said coldly.  
BEN acknowledged that. "Understandable." He said with a nod. "BEN and Benjamin are pretty much the same."  
"Who is Benjamin?" I asked.  
BEN grew stiff. "Someone. Now we have to go."  
I was confused. "Wow, way to change the subject. "  
"Yeah. It's a skill." He grinned  
"Hate to burst your bubble, but I am not going anywhere."  
"Yes you are. I don't want to make things difficult, but your kill quota has reached the maximum level. We have been watching you for a while."  
I was growing more and more upset by the moment. Was this some elite force of police or something?  
"I want to know some things before I leave with you." I said. I had no intention of leaving. I just wanted to figure out who this guy was and what the hell he wanted with me.  
"Understandable."  
"Who are you?"  
"BEN."  
"No shit, Sherlock. You know what I mean."  
"Do I?" He smirked.  
"Actually, I know exactly who you are. You are BEN Dover. as in BENDOVER, BITCH."**  
"Wow. I haven't heard that one before."  
"I'm an original guy."  
BEN rolled his eyes. "I do NOT have time for this. My ass is on the line here, idiot. Richard is going to rape my ass if I don't get you back to HQ. I have too much to explain, and too little time."  
He opened up a little pouch on his belt, taking out a strange, oval shaped things full of holes.  
"The hell is that?" It was colored bright red.  
"An ocarina." BEN replied.  
"The hell is an ocarina?" I asked again.  
"An instrument."  
I rolled my eyes. "What, are you gonna play me a lullaby?" I sneered.  
BEN grinned. "I'm gonna play you a nightmare instead." He played a few notes into the small instrument, and the ground began to shake. "What the fuck!?" I yelled.  
The ground shook and split. Flames danced all over the floor, and then, the split turned into a bottomless, burning hole. "What are you doing?!" I screeched, backing into the corner, my knife held tight in hand. "Going home." BEN replied. " and your coming with me!"

With that, he pushed me into the pit, and I was free-falling into somewhere unknown.

XXXXXXXXXX

yay! So,what do you think? :3 still judging whether or not if I should make BENNY here a pothead, or just funny. Btw, for those of you who do not know, Richard here is Slenderman's first name.

AND SO THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!  
BEN: Combs doesn't own us...

I WISH THOUGH... *^*

and remember to review! Sorry the chapter is kinda short. Reviews are like hugs without the awkward body contact.


End file.
